


Mind the Gap

by mishmashfandom



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishmashfandom/pseuds/mishmashfandom
Summary: It starts, like all horrible things in Seth’s life, with Richie.See if Richie hadn't chosen to go to the bathroom in this particular moment in time, Seth would never be in this position, which he never, ever wanted to be in. Ever. Fuck Richie and his small bladder. Fuck them all the way to hell.“You and your dad ready to order, sweetie?” the waitress cheerily asks, and just like that, Seth’s world is turned upside down.OR Seth gets confused for Kate's dad, and they both like it a little too much





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarahandrelouise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahandrelouise/gifts).



It starts, like all horrible things in Seth’s life, with Richie.

See if Richie hadn't chosen to go to the bathroom in this particular moment in time, Seth would never be in this position, which he never, ever wanted to be in. Ever. Fuck Richie and his small bladder. Fuck them all the way to hell.

“You and your dad ready to order, sweetie?” the waitress cheerily asks, and just like that, Seth’s world is turned upside down.

Next to him, he hears Kate’s sharp intake of breath, imagines her face as she tries to hold it together.

“Um. Actually, can we have a few more minutes? My uncle’s in the bathroom right now,” Kate answers, no waver in her voice, only the slightest trace of laughter shining through her serious facade.

“Sure thing, sugar!” the waitress chirps, immediately walking off to wait on the neighbor table, leaving their table in complete and absolute silence.

Seth can feel Kate looking at him out of the corner of his eye, can feel the way she’s dying to make some sort of comment, so he picks up the menu card and buries himself in it. He’s always imagined he’d die in a blaze of fire, but getting swallowed by a menu card to avoid any and all conversation about what just happened also sounds mighty fine.

Which is of course when Richie decides to make his appearance.

“Have someone glued porn inside that thing, or are you just hoping the images will magically turn into food before you if you stare at them intensely enough?”

His joker of a brother, everybody. Ha-di-fucking-ha.

Seth’s just about to make a comeback when the waitress from hell re-appears, all sugar-voiced and innocent acting.

“I see your uncle’s arrived; you guys about ready to order?” she asks, and Seth would not feel bad about shooting her, not even one bit.

Richie’s eyebrows go up at being referred to as “uncle”, but a hand on his arm from Kate stops him from questioning it. Instead he just rattles off his order to the waitress, while sending Seth a series of questioning looks that the older man resolutely ignores.

“I’ll have a Ceasar’s salat and an ice tea, please,” Kate pipes up. “Daddy?”

She says it like a question, like he’s supposed to give an answer to something, but Seth’s mind has been turned into scrambled eggs. _Don’t think about it, don’t think about it, don’t think about it._

_(Kate with that cute, white sundress on, straddling him in his office chair, kissing his neck)_

_Don’t. Fucking._

_(Kate kneeling on all fours on his bed back at base, ass red and begging for another slap, her breathless voice begging…)_

“Daddy? Don’t be rude, just order already.”

It’s the laughter in Kate’s voice, the almost inaudible snigger from Richie that brings Seth’s brain back online.

“Burger,” he says, and since when does his voice sound like that? All crass and dry, like he’s just woken up after a long night of incredible sex? That’s not how his voice is supposed to sound. He tries to discreetly clear his throat, but judging from the choked sound coming from Richie, he fails miserably.

“Alright, will that be just the original burger then? Would you like a side of fries with that? Maybe a drink?”

“Sure,” he croaks, and he’s going to kill them, both of them, the two sniggering, giggling bastards.

“Alright, back in a jiff!” the waitress sing-songs, and then – finally – she’s gone.

“Don’t,” he warns, but to no avail. Both Richie and Kate are full on laughing now, not even bothering trying to conceal it.

“But _daddy_!” Kate fake-whines, like Seth has just told her she can’t have dessert before dinner. He’s stubbornly not thinking about other situations where he could make her whine. He’s not thinking about eating her out, teasing her until she’s right there on the edge, just about to fall over, and then pull back. Isn’t thinking about doing it again and again, until she’s sobbing above him, begging him in that whiney voice to please, _daddy_ , let her come.

It’s a good thing Richie and Kate are laughing so hard, because it means neither of them are paying attention to Seth when he has to reach down and adjust himself under the table.

He’s half-hard in a diner, getting laughed at by his little brother and their… Kate. How the fuck did this become his life?

* * *

 

It’s been a week since the incident at the diner, and the joke still isn’t dead.

Kate’s taken to calling him daddy whenever she wants to get back at him for saying something rude (often), or when she simply wants to shut him up (very often), so naturally Seth’s been walking around all week in a permanent state of semi-hardness.

Richie started referring to him as “your old man” when talking to Kate, but Seth had shut that shit down real quick by in turn referring to Richie as “Ditchie”. The nickname came from a time around eighth grade, when Richie had been stood up by some posh girl he’d had a crush on, resulting in the whole school calling him Ditchable-Richard and Ditchie. It had lasted up until Seth punched some guy’s face in, threatening anyone else with the same treatment if he heard them use the nickname again. Unsurprisingly, that’d been that. Sure, it was a low blow, dragging it up now, but Seth figured in a situation as desperate as his, you gotta do, what you gotta do.

The thing is, it hadn’t occurred to Seth, the implications of the dad-issue. Probably because he’d been to focused on not letting Kate realize he got a boner every time she called him daddy; his mind had been plenty occupied.

But he’d started thinking about it, really thinking about it after the “old man” snipe from Richard. The waitress at the diner had just assumed he was Kate’s dad. Did he seriously look old enough to be her dad? Seth hadn’t though so, but now he suddenly isn’t so sure. He feels like a creep; perving on Kate in her cute little sundresses, thinking about her in his more private moments. He’s too old for that shit; too old for _Kate_. And still he can’t stop. Fuck.

He’s alone in their hotel room, just flicking through channels at random, thinking about it, when someone knocks on the door.

Richie’s out to get a “drink” at some dingy bar they’d passed on their way to the hotel, and Kate’s in her room, probably reading or sleeping or something.

Except for how she apparently isn’t, considering she’s standing in Seth’s doorway holding a case of beer in each hand, and smiling like she knows something Seth doesn’t.

“I got bored,” she tells him as she shoulders past him into the room. She’s wearing a flowery skirt with one of Seth’s old dark-grey t-shirts that she’s tied up in one side, and Seth is violently aware that he can’t be alone with her right now; not with the things that’s been on his mind lately, and especially not if she wants to have a drink. There’s only one way that could possibly end, and Seth’s had enough disaster to last him at least a couple more years, thanks very much.

_Just ask her to leave. Say “Sorry, but I’m actually really busy right now.” Say it. Say. It._

Instead he hears himself say, “You gonna share those?”

Weak. He’s so, so weak, but Kate is laughing and holds out a beer to him, and fuck it. He closes the door. One beer. He can handle one beer. Right?

* * *

 

Five beers later, and Seth is pleasantly buzzed. There’s been no disasters; in fact, it’s been very nice. Kate’s got a way of putting him at ease, of making him talk about nothing and everything. They’re cool like that, easy.

He’s just finishing up a story about that one time he and Richie almost got caught pulling a job, because one of the shop workers decided to throw a sparkly, glow-in-the-dark dildo in Richard’s eye, when he feels Kate start playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

He pauses. “What are you doing?” he asks her, even though he’s pretty sure he knows exactly what she’s doing.

A small laugh escapes from Kate’s lips. “What do you think I’m doing?”

It suddenly dawns on him that she’s sitting awfully close, her thigh practically pressed up against his own, her arm behind his head playing with his hair. He can smell the perfume he and Richie gave her for her eighteenth birthday clinging to her skin, mixing with that smell that is just _Kate_. Heat is rolling off her body in waves, making Seth sweat in his seat from the sheer proximity to her. The combination is intoxicating, leaving Seth panting a little as Kate’s fingers send sparks down his spine with every stroke of his hair.

“Don’t,” he croaks. The hand in his hair stills.

“Don’t…what?” she asks. She’s teasing him, Seth realizes. Fuck his life. Seriously.

Suddenly a little angry, he turns to her, removing her hand from his neck in the process. Kate looks up at him, a little shy and a little shocked. It only angers Seth further.

“I said don’t. You have no idea what you’re doing, Kate; you’re a _child_ , for God’s sake. I’m a grown man, I don’t need this shit!”

Kate flushes a deep red. It’s embarrassment at being called out, sure, but it’s also… anger?

“I’m a _child_ , am I, Seth? What does that make you then, huh?”

Oh yeah, she’s angry. But her words have made Seth’s anger deflate like a needle to a balloon.

“It makes me too old for you,” he answers, his tone tired and sad. Kate doesn’t seem to notice his sudden shift in mood though.

“You think I haven’t noticed how you watch me when you think nobody’s looking? You think I didn’t notice how hot it made you when I called you daddy? Huh?” she hisses through her teeth, her anger simmering over. “And I am eighteen, you shitbag, which makes me old enough to make my own decisions!”

“Someone actually mistook me for your _dad_ , Kate! You know how that makes me feel? Like I’m some old fucking creep for wanting you! I’m like a goddamn pervert, yeah? I’m no better than Tanner, the way I stare at you, wanting to take you to bed and do filthy things to you! How can you be okay with that?”

Silence follows his burst out. Seth’s leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees, hands covering his face, trying desperately to regain control over his breathing. Fuck, he hadn’t meant to say that. Kate isn’t supposed to deal with this kind of shit. But she’d taken him by surprise; in all the time he’d spent agonizing over his growing attraction to her, never once had he stopped to consider she might feel the same way about him.

He feels Kate’s hands on his arm. Bracing himself, he lifts his head from his hands to look her in the eyes.

Slowly, without breaking their eye contact, Kate takes hold of his arm and pushes until Seth is sitting back on the couch, with his hands along his sides. Kate raises herself up on her knees, and before Seth knows what’s going on she’s straddled him, right there on the couch in the hotel room he’s sharing with his little brother.

“Kate…” he starts, but falls quiet when Kate puts a finger to his lips.

“You’re nothing like Tanner, Seth,” she begins, her voice gentle, like she’s soothing a wounded animal. “Do you know why? Because Tanner made me uncomfortable. When he stared and leered at me, it made my skin itch and bile rise in my throat. He grossed me out, made me feel small and vulnerable. Do you know what I feel when I’m with you? Like I’m all you see. Like no-one else is around but you and me. All you have to do is look at me, and I’m gone. You barely even have to grace me, and I’m so hot for you. It’s pathetic really. I’ve never felt more like a teenager than these past few weeks, constantly being aware of your presence in the room, hoping you’d notice me the way I was noticing you.”

Seth can’t take his eyes of her. She’s so beautiful, all shy and earnest, and _sitting on his lap_ , saying exactly what he’s been needing to hear all this time. As he watches her, a nice pretty pink color spreads over her cheeks, making his eyes snap to hers in question. Kate isn’t looking at him though, instead focusing her attention on where her hands are fiddling with the hem of her shirt, a soft smile playing on her lips.

The sight of her like this makes Seth smile too, relaxes him enough to slide his hands up over her thighs, letting them come to a rest around her waist, where he gives her a small, but firm squeeze. “What?” he asks teasingly.

Kate lets out a soft giggle. “I’ve never been much of a dress girl, did you know that?”

That… didn’t fit. Kate’s hardly been wearing anything but sundresses these past weeks. Seth would know, they’ve been driving him mad; all flimsy and short, letting him catch a glimpse of forbidden skin whenever the wind caught hold of the fabric.

Seth frowns. “But…” he starts. Stops, confused.

Kate’s nodding her head, still not meeting his eyes. “I wore them for you,” she whispers, and it sounds like a confession. “I’ve been doing all sort of pathetic things, like bending over to pick up non-existing objects, trying to make you notice my ass and make a move. It even got to the point where Richie noticed; he’s been giving me crap for weeks, Seth, _weeks_. Just… Do you want this?” She finally lifts her eyes to meet his, her nervousness written loud and clear on her face. “Me?” the last part is whispered, her eyes searching, searing into him like she’d somehow be able to read his very soul if she tries hard enough.

It’s easy then, to find the courage to slide his hands into her hair and guide her mouth down to his, finally letting himself have what he’s been longing after for such a long time now.

Kissing Kate is like being released from prison; freeing in a way that can only be described as pure, unfiltered happiness. Seth can’t help but smile into the kiss, heart soaring when he feels Kate’s lips form a smile as well. Her lips are so soft, and he honestly doesn’t even think before nipping playfully at them. Kate’s eyes fly open, a small “oh” leaving her lips. For a split-second, Seth’s afraid he’s crossed some sort of boundary, but then Kate’s eyes turn dark and a little hungry. The following kiss is heated in a way it hadn’t been before, tongues tangling messily, lips moving frantically over each other in a playful battle for dominance.

When they break the kiss they’re both a little breathless and giddy. Kate’s hands are back in Seth’s hair, while Seth’s hands roam all over Kate’s sides and back. It’s euphoric to finally be able to touch unhindered, knowing that Kate wants it, wants his hands on her body as much as he wants to put them there.

“I want you,” he whispers against her lips, an answer to the question she posed earlier. “Even if I shouldn’t, I still do.”

Kate laughs at that. “I’m eighteen, and you’re twenty-six, Seth. You’d have to have had me when you were eight for you to be my actual dad; that waitress was clearly high or tripping on something.”

It’s not like he hasn’t done the math himself, but somehow an eight year age gap doesn’t look quite as alarming when Kate is sitting in his lap and laughing at it like it’s nothing.

“Besides,” Kate says, drawing Seth’s attention back to her, “I kind of liked calling you daddy.”

She’s blushing again, but her smile is confident and a little mischievous, and Seth can’t help the groan that escapes his lips or the way his hands tighten on her waist. 

Kate licks her lips. “You like it too, don’t you? Daddy.”

Seth kisses her then, a little wild and desperate, all tongue and teeth and poorly concealed excitement. He’s already embarrassingly hard in his pants from nothing but kissing and a little dirty talk. Seth’s had sex in more positions and places than he can remember, been with dozens of women who’d do almost anything he asked for, done things they’d asked of him that he never would have considered, but Kate’s reddened cheeks and breathy voice calling him daddy have him straining against his zipper like he’s fourteen and had just discovered porn again.

“Tell me what you want, baby girl,” he pants out between trailing open-mouthed kisses down her throat. She doesn’t answer right away, only stretches her neck further, silently begging for more.

Seth reaches down to grab her ass in a tight grip, determined to get an answer out of her, pulling her a little higher up on his lap in the process. The movement causes Kate to grind down on him, making both of them moan loudly. It only gets better when Kate continues the motion, pulling herself as close as possible to Seth, so that nothing is between them but their clothes and the ever-building heat. It’s practically nothing, just a little friction, a little foreplay, but it’s gotten Seth almost to the point of begging.

“Kate, baby, you gotta tell me what you want here, I need to know. I wanna make you feel so good, baby girl, so fucking good, you just gotta tell me what you want, yeah? Come on, Katie, fucking tell me what you want.”

The desperation is steadily building between them, the friction from the grinding a mere tease; it’s good, so fucking good, but it’s not enough. Seth’s hands are on Kate’s ass, kneading and pulling, setting a rhythm that has them breathing hard, moans and whimpers falling like a litany from both of their lips. So close, but Seth knows that they both need more.

A small slap to her ass breaks Kate out of her reverie. “I don’t know what I want,” she gasps, her eyes pinched close, like she’s embarrassed. “I haven’t done anything before.”

That stops Seth in his tracks. “Nothing?” he asks breathlessly.

Kate squirms in his lap. “I… No, nothing. Just kissing.” She looks up at him like she dares him to laugh or make fun of her, but laughing is the furthest thing from Seth’s mind.

“You’ve been such a good girl, haven’t you, baby?” he asks instead.

“Seth, don’t…”

“Haven’t you?”

“….yes, daddy.”

Oh fuck. They’re really doing this then.

“I’m going to touch you now,” he says gently, not sure if he’s trying to calm Kate or himself. “If I do anything, and I do mean anything, that you don’t like or aren’t comfortable with, you let me know. Deal?”

Kate’s nodding her head before he even finishes speaking. “Yes, daddy,” she repeats, which earns her another slap to the ass eliciting another loud gasp.

They make out for a couple of minutes, getting back into the rhythm and heat that they’d interrupted before. A million ideas are flying around in Seth’s mind; he’s imagined doing countless of things to and with Kate, and he’s having a hard time choosing which idea to go with.

Coincidentally, his mind strays to that day in the diner, when they both got the push they needed to proceed with this madness, and suddenly he knows exactly what he wants to do.

A low whine springs from Kate’s lips when Seth detaches himself from her, making it even more difficult for Seth to move Kate off of his lap and onto the couch seat next to him. She looks very confused and a little hesitant causing Seth to lean over and give her one final kiss before sliding down onto the floor in front of her.

“Spread your legs for me, princess,” he grins, while slowly parting her legs so he can crawl in between them, grabbing a pillow to shove under his knees along the way. Kate seems to finally be catching on to what is going on, if the deep blush spreading down her neck is any indication.

It doesn’t stop her from raising her hips and gingerly lifting off her lacey white panties, sliding them down to her knees, where Seth slips them all the way off.

“Make yourself comfortable,” Seth instructs, so Kate does. She positions herself more on her lower back than on her butt, making it easier for Seth to throw her legs up on his shoulders. He’s struck by how silky smooth her legs are, and marvels not for the first time at the wonder that is women.

The inside of her thighs are, if possible, even softer than her calves, and Seth spends a good two minutes seconds just running his hands up and down her legs. His hands never touch higher than mid-thigh, and Seth can’t help but chuckle at the high-pitched whine Kate emits when his hands once again doesn’t venture where she longs for them to be.

Deciding he’s teased her enough, Seth starts kissing his way down one leg, starting at her ankle and slowly but surely moving up to the sensitive inner thigh. Kate’s breathing is coming in shorter pulses now, and she’s definitely annoyed when instead of going for the goal, Seth places one final kiss on the left leg, and moves on to do the same routine of kisses on the right one.

Her skin tastes mostly like fresh water mixed with a trace of salt from her sweat. She smells of her strawberry body lotion and sunscreen, and Seth loses himself in her. He realizes he’s lost track of time when a hard yank to his hair forces him to look up from his suntanned treat.

Kate’s eyes are glassy and her breathing is uneven. A droplet of sweat is starting to trickle down the side of her face. She looks horny and annoyed.

“If you don’t get to it right now, I will get up from this couch, go to my room and finish this myself!” she swears a little manically.

Instead of answering her, Seth spreads her legs further and buries his face in her pussy. Her hips buck upwards at the feel of his mouth on her, something that makes Seth grin. He licks her with slow, broad strokes, getting her used to the feel of him down there. She doesn’t move again. Carefully, he spreads her labia and licks upwards, searching for her clit. He knows he’s found when Kate lets out a guttural, cut-off moan. She still doesn’t move.

He lifts his face. “Don’t hold back, baby girl. If riding my face is what gets you there, then you do you. I don’t mind; fuck, I think it’s freaking hot. It lets me know that you’re liking what I’m doing, and that is why we’re here, isn’t it?”

Kate is blushing again, looking conflicted. “But isn’t it… annoying? I mean, you can’t be loving it to begin with, so- “

She cuts herself off with a loud gasp that quickly turns into a long, drawn-out moan. Seth’s put his thumb on her clit, and is gently rocking the pad of his finger back and forth, resulting in small, electric sparks straight to Kate’s spine.

He smiles reassuringly at her while still continuing to rock his thumb back and forth on her clit. “I wouldn’t be doing it if I didn’t love it, baby girl. I’ve fantasized about this, gotten off to it. And you know what? My imagination’s got nothing on you. The way you smell, the way you taste… I’m in fucking heaven. I’ve wanted to make you feel good for so long, Kate. Let me. The only thing I want from you right now, is for you to enjoy it. Can you do that for me, princess?”

He’s not even sure how much of his little speech she’s heard, considering how she’s thrown her head back onto the couch’s back. Seth takes that as an enthusiastic yes.

He wasn’t lying when he told Kate that he loves giving her head. He absolutely lives for the sounds she makes; the rough breathing and surprised moans and whimpers. She lets out something between a moan and a scream when he starts sucking on her clit, and Seth is practically on cloud nine.

He’s added a second finger and is firmly massaging her g-spot while gently sucking on her clit, when he feels her walls tightening. Kate’s hand is suddenly in his hair, casually yet firmly keeping him in place. Her hips come off the couch cushion and her legs start trembling. She starts letting out a litany of oh’s, steadily increasing in volume as she nears her peak. Seth presses a little harder with his fingers, sucks a little faster, and then she’s coming.

Seth can feel the pulses of her orgasm as they ripple through her, and he keeps up the stimulation to her clit and g-spot until she pushes against his head to make him stop.

He looks up at her, grinning. “Good?” he asks teasingly, and Kate laughs, one arm thrown over her eyes, her body completely boneless against the couch.

“Good would be an understatement,” Kate answers, and Seth can’t help but feel a little proud at the way her voice has become so relaxed and content. She surprises him by bending down to kiss him, making him laugh at the shocked little sound she makes when she gets a taste of herself on his tongue. They stay like that for a couple minutes, lazily kissing each other, Kate on the couch and Seth still on his knees in front of her.

It’s then that Seth notices how his erection is pressed uncomfortably against his zipper. It seems he’s not the only one who’s noticed.

“Do you want me to… I mean, I could… should I…?” Kate mumbles, the blush back in full force.

Seth chuckles. “How about we do it together?” he asks, and Kate visibly relaxes. She nods a couple of times and gives him a shy smile as he gets off the floor to sit next to her on the couch.

She clears her throat. “How should I…? How do you- “

“Just kiss me,” Seth breaks in. “We’ll take it from there. You don’t even have to get more involved than that, if you don’t want to.”

Kate’s brows cringle. “And leave all the work to you?”

Seth laughs as he unbuckles his belt, tentatively sliding down his fly and popping open the button on his jeans. “I think you seriously underestimate what an amazing kisser you are.”

That earns him a laugh from Kate, relaxing both of them enough for Seth to slide out of his jeans, leaving him in his boxer briefs. Kate reaches over to kiss him, pulling him with her until they are laying side by side, never once breaking the kiss.

It’s nice kissing Kate, even nicer when they shyly start exploring each other’s bodies. Kate is curvy; she has nice round hips and perky round breasts. Seth discovers that she’s soft everywhere, not only on her legs, and that he likes that more than he thought he would. He absentmindedly wonders if Kate likes the way he feels against her; his calloused hands, his defined muscles, the scratch of his beard. By the content little sounds she makes, he thinks so.

A hand sneaks between their bodies, reaching for his erection. She palms it experimentally, then reaches inside his boxers to grab hold of his cock. The first couple of strokes are a bit awkward, his underwear restricting her motions, but after he pushes them down and out of the way, it goes a lot easier.

It doesn’t take long for her to figure out what to do; how to twist her hand at the upstroke, and tighten on the downstroke. She’s exploring while she’s pleasing him, he realizes. She plays with his balls for a bit, fondles the head and fingers the slit. She listens to his breathing, and he makes sure to tell her what works and what doesn’t. Although there honestly isn’t much that doesn’t.

She’s build up a good, nice rhythm, and Seth is starting to lose himself in the pleasure. Precome has been steadily leaking from the tip of his dick, and he’s just about to tell her to spread it around, when she does without being told. “Like that daddy?” she whispers, and all the blood that was left in Seth’s body rushes down to his dick.

“Mmmmhmmm,” he mumbles, biting his lower lip between his teeth. “Say it again,” he pleads breathlessly, making Kate tighten her grip in response. Seth groans loudly.

“I want to make you feel good, daddy,” Kate breathes against his ear. Seth has always had sensitive ears, and the hot, moist air from Kate’s voice is really doing things for him. She must have noticed, because the next he knows, she’s carefully licking a broad stripe from lobe to tip, blowing cool air on the wet skin. She bites down gently on his earlobe, harder when she hears his sharp intake of breath.

“Faster,” Seth gasps, so close now.

“Yes daddy,” Kate coos, quickening her hand movements as well as sucking and nibbling on his earlobe.

Seth feels the telltale tingling in his spine, feels his muscles seize up. “Kate,” he gasps.

“Come for me, daddy,” she says and there’s a cocky little smile pulling at her lips. It’s that more than anything that makes Seth finally lose control, spilling hot, sticky cum all over Kate’s hand and his stomach. 

They lay together in the aftershock of his orgasm, exchanging sweet kisses and enjoying the feel of finally having the other one near. It’s only when Seth feels the cum drying on his stomach that he pulls himself away from Kate’s warmth.

They look at each other then, and it suddenly hits Seth: they’ll never be able to go back from this. Things will never again be as they were. The though makes him smile.

He stretches out his hand toward Kate. “Shower?” he asks. Kate looks at her cum-covered hand and laughs. “Shower,” she agrees.

* * *

 

Seth wakes to the sound of slurping.

“So this is what you’ve been doing while I’ve been gone?” comes Richard’s sarcastic drawl. He's sitting on the opposing bed, drinking one of his weird milk beverages. “Playing show me yours and I’ll show you mine?”

Seth groans pathetically. He’d forgotten all about Richie. “Go away,” he grunts. Predictably, Richard doesn't move.

"Did daddy at least take good care of his sweet, little girl?" Richie grins. Seth picks up a shoe and throws it at his brother in response, finally making his brother get up and leave. 

Richard’s laughter hangs in the air even after he’s left the room.

The sheets beside him rustles, and Kate’s head emerges. “Next time,” she mumbles, fighting of a yawn. “We get our own room.”

“Deal,” Seth replies before leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead. “Go back to sleep.”

Kate gabbles her reply, dozily cuddling up against Seth, using his chest as a pillow.

It’s strange, Seth thinks just before he drifts back to sleep, how most of the best things in his life start with Richie.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Sarah! I hope you liked it, even if it is disastrously late!
> 
> Also, I'm so fucking sorry if the smut is bad. I haven't written very much smut, and I'm still learning. Be gentle with me :'D


End file.
